Tesseract Portal
"Breakfast on Risa, Morning Golf on Sol 3, Afternoon Tea at new London, An Evening Show and Dining on Calliope in the magilantic cluster and back home in time to go back to work in the morning, Yes it is possible with Infinity Gates inc. Pick any three destination visitation day package and get the fourth additional destination for half off! Don't monkey around with long hyperspace trips or vacations where ninety percent of the time you are on some ship, book with the best!" ~Infinity Gates inc. Advertisement Unlike a great many other Legacy devices, The Tesseract portals are actually well documented as to when and where they were most widely used. Taking the appearance of large archways, the largest currently discovered being several meters across, large enough for several persons or light transport vehicles, the smallest being four meters tall and three wide, which is wide enough for about 2 people to walk through shoulder to shoulder. The Archways are not Free-standing and have always been built into a wall with connections for the Controls in the base and power connections built into the sides. A metallic base with a half-circle pattern facing inward and indicating the direction the portal should be entered from. with two straight pillars on either side with a rounded or peaked upper portion. behind the archway is usually a concave open area or a recess. Those in use by businesses will usually mount a Flatscreen display in the recess which will depict images of the business services for passengers when the portal is not active. The other part of the Portal system (Which works as a receiver) consists of a Larger circular base, composed of seven interlocking nearly identical segments around a central sphere bi-sected by a inlaid metallic line. The design is the same no matter the size, and is primarily composed of layers of Highly conductive materials, with the actual circuitry pattern worked into the individual layers. Receivers are easily constructed and seem to be Able to be designed for transport. The Portals themselves are much more difficult to transport, and of the several dozen attempted to be moved from one planet to another, only one survived the trip in working order. The largest current group of portals in one location is owned by Infinity Gates Intersteller, and is used by their service to offer quick and safe transport as part of a vacation package. ---- History Nothing remains of the Vukkah Empire stellar cluster now, the remnants of that cluster are currently labeled as a inter-galactic gas cloud H-2113. At one time a few millennia ago, however, it was a cluster of a few thousand stars in a near Star cluster to the Milky Way galaxy. 6 races within the cluster made up the Denkka Confederation of worlds, who had spread peacefully among the stars in the cluster and colonized all viable worlds in the area. Stellar clusters are not really known for having much in the way of Viable worlds to begin with, so it was inevitable that some conflicts over territory and resources would begin to take hold. It was then that the Confederation started finding organized transmission signals from the nearby galaxy. Long thought to be uninhabitable due to the sheer distance between the stellar matter, they had proof that there could not only be viable worlds but also life forms within the nearby galactic neighbor. One of the Species in the Confederation had the natural ability to form a Tesseract, and the entire confederation had been making use of the portals to go from planet to planet within their cluster since the founding. Made even easier once they discovered an artificial way to simulate what the species did naturally. For the first time ever considered they adjusted the targets and sent sophisticated probes (For the time) to a hundred worlds in the Milky way and a few other dwarf galaxies in the neighborhood. For the most part they found viable worlds and primitive societies of bipedal species not too dis-similar from their own. Reactions were mixed. Some beings claimed this was proof that there had to be some form of creator to have made these primitives so much like them, others believed it was their duty to help educate and uplift these primitives into society. Some became extremely xenophobic and saw them as a mimicry of life that had to be eradicated. Though it wasn't until the First settlement and exploration teams had made transit to the planets within the Milky Way that any decision was made. It's unknown precisely what the particulars were of the first conflict, Though what is known is a delegation of three Denkka species went to go speak with one of the more advanced societies they had encountered. The species they encountered was extremely Xenophobic, and before any real negotiations took place, Two of the Delegates were slaughtered brutally, and the Third was critically injured while escaping returning to his homeworld only to die of her wounds. A great outcry for justice came about. And within a standard rotation the Denkka had amassed forces, armed them and sent them to extract justice for the unprovoked attack on the species. They were, "overly efficient" in how they went about fighting the enemy. First the city that had been the site of the attack was burnt to the ground casting those who lived within to the wilds. Then the enemy counter-attacked (not seeing any justice only retribution from the alien menace) and were slaughtered. Over the course of a standard year the entire planet was beaten down to beyond the stone age. By then the Denkka Confederation forces had become akin to a "Holy crusade" of justice to their own minds and people. Atrocities by these barbarians committed on settlers and workers was met with exacting force. When the discovery had been made that these barbarians had made colonies in several other star systems, there was no hesitation but a drive to take the battle to these places as well. For several standard decades they spread the battle to these other colonies, and Also to the homes of other species (claimed by either mistake or in pursuit of fugitives) who when they fought back became the enemy as well and were dealt with as such. The Denkka Confederation emerged into the Vukkah Empire as fleet commanders and Leaders of Troops took on a more decisive role in their society, being treated as near Kings. Using the Tesseract portals they were able to launch attacks anywhere within the Galaxy, at any point. Appearing out of seemingly nowhere and attacking with a Fervor that they once had reviled in the enemy. The Vukkah empire spread through star systems all through the Milky Way and satellite Galaxies almost at random over the span of Four Centuries. For many planets who fell before them the choice was simple, submit to the empire as a vassal planet, or be exterminated. And even with submission, the commanding General of the imperial forces who claimed the planet would then divide the spoils up among those he wished. So even in submission one may find themselves slaves and Omega-Class citizens on their native planet. The initial cry for justice forgotten, replaced by Conquest for it's own sake. What happened next is documented, though the specifics on which race they encountered is still up to debate. According to oral traditions and historical records from the time, the Vukkah went to make war upon the "Forbidden worlds of the Most Holy." and were destroyed. it seems that no less than three invasion attempts on these worlds were enough to rouse what is referred to as "the Most Holy Light, and the most Holy Dark" from their "Slumber". Who then sent forth their angels with chariots black as night, and wings brighter than suns (A reference to Space ships or some kind of conveyance it is believed) to strike down upon the masters. To Shrivel their flesh, cast down their mountains and ruin their temples. Over the course of a standard year, all the Vukkah imperial forces were crushed on the worlds they had inhabited in the Milky way, forcing millions of settlers back through the portals to planets already over populated. The final "curse" as it is recorded is: "When all the worlds had been scoured of their flesh, their walls shattered, temples broken, then did the Holy Light, and the Holy Dark reach forth their hand, engulf the stars from whence the masters had been spawned, and crush them all together into one, which then illuminated the heavens with the force of it's burning, which all could see for a full five days and five nights as a sign that the masters were no more and the price for awakening the Most Holy." Artifacts and other records found at the remains of Vukkah sites show that the location of the home systems they had is currently a expanding cloud of particulate and other matter similar to a nebula. It's believed that a series of Solar events could have set off a chain reaction that may have destroyed the stellar cluster, or a singular massive black hole that collapsed with all the stars and then was unable to maintain it's mass (Artificially created perhaps?) and ended up spewing forth the crushed remnants into the form it is today. Speculation remains as to what species it is they encountered that has been referred to in the documents, but for whatever the reason the Vukkah empire is no more, though from their expansion they have left behind a few hundred Tesseract portals, and a Thousand receiving stations spread through the worlds. Though very few use them for conquest (perhaps fearing that history will repeat itself) this is mostly in part to the fact that the ones that remain in the Milky way are not big enough for most vehicles and or mechanized infantry or ships even, They really only have a use for moving infantry forces from place to place, which can be an advantage in war, however in modern warfare one needs command of Space, Air and ground and they give very little way of accomplishing that goal. ---- What they do Similar to a Spacefold Drive, they create a Tesseract between one point and another. The fold is only the size of the gate from the transmitter. The Receiver is set up to not only stabilize the tesseract effect, but it seems to allow safer passage back through once the transmitter has opened the portal. Studies show that the Receiver is not needed to allow for a portal to be opened to a location, though without one, it makes targeting the tesseract effect a bit more difficult, as well as making the return portal unstable which can cause some difficulties on transiting back through. Companies that use the Portals such as Infinity Gates Inc. and Star Tours ltd. have a series of set destinations with a central hub for the portal, and set reception locations on the worlds they service. Like any modern transport facility they have departure and arrival times for various locations, and if one misses a departure they can always see about rescheduling for the next. How the Portals are able to work without a prescient navigator mind guiding the fold is unknown. Some theorize that there are circuits in the transmission controls that mimic a prescient, others believe that it's based around a different means of folding space (based on a species' natural ability and not mechanical to begin with) which doesn't suffer interference from anomalies. It's unknown if the range on the portals is able to reach further than the nearby galactic area or could stretch to even some of the dwarf galaxies nearby, if experiments have been done to test the furthest range, the results have not yet been published.